


Writing's On The Wall

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Language, M/M, bokuto is a bit of a dick, but we love him, mild swearing, undercover cop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji knew he was going to deeply regret this job, he could see it in Kenma's eyes, and in the aftermath of the party with all of information taken in, he knew he would be seeing that cocky owl again. </p><p>The look that Bokuto had given him as he left was enough to put his guesses into stone. </p><p>-------<br/>KINDA SLOW UPDATES<br/>INSPIRED BY THE BEAUTIFUL IKIPIN ON TUMBLR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto Koutarou.

 

Akaashi felt his eye twitch as Kenma handed him the vanilla colored folder, his orangeish eyes looking passive into Akaashi's deep green ones before he looked away once more, down at the words, his mission as his overly excited co-worker-Hinata- would put it. 

From the small picture paper clipped to the folder, a man stared back at him, cockily grinning with perfectly straight teeth. That had been when he was 16, his first mug shot. Akaashi already disliked him.

"You'll be attending a dinner party," Akaashi looked up as his boss and former flat-mate, Daichi, walked forward, his face set into a grim look, the two wailing vigilantes-regulars Tanaka and Nishinoya- must have been the cause for it. 

"Disguise?" Akaashi asked, flipping more through the file passively as Daichi nodded. "You'll be Miss Aona Zakurai. Kiyoko will provide you with a wig and makeup as well as other.. Things.." Daichi visibly shuddered at the thought, making Akaashi chuckle.

He knew that Daichi had gone on a mission dressed as a girl once, from what his husband, Sugawara, said, it hadn't gone well. Kenma cleared his throat between them, and when Akaashi looked over, Kenma shoved a long black dress into his arms. 

"Don't forget to shave." Daichi sputtered at Kenma's words, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree of red while Akaashi rolled his eyes, mumbling a response before he turned, the folder tucked under his arm as he traveled across the office, slipping into Kiyoko's office after knocking softly.

"You got the mission?" Kiyoko asked, her eyebrows raising a little as she rose from her desk. No doubt was she beautiful, with full lips, a beautiful figure, and silky black locks, but Akaashi knew she wasn't interested in him.

Or really anyone for that fact. 

"Of course," Akaashi said, "Daichi definitely wouldn't have gone, and Kenma is already wrapped up in his work, Kageyama can't get a date for the life of him-he has his turtle, doesn't he?- and Hinata... He's a train wreak." He said, watching as Kiyoko giggled lightly, nodding. 

 "I see where you're coming from, Aka." She said, pulling him into the chair before a large mirror. "Let's get to work, shall we?" 

\----

Akaashi couldn't believe he was doing this. 

He looked up at the large mansion before him, on the lawn at least three drunks were passed out, and thumping music made him scrunch up his nose a little. He walked forward, not making eye contact with any of the people in the party as he entered the house, the party around him loud and oddly sophisticated. 

Now, he just had to find Bokuto, get information, and then he could leave. The wig itched. 

He spotted Bokuto almost instantly, the smirk on his face made Akaashi want to punch him. He was standing, drinking a sort of drink with multiple girls at his side with his oddly tacky clothes and unfashionably huge diamond studded earrings as Akaashi walked past, only sparing Bokuto a small glance. 

The small glance was enough for their eyes to meet, for him to see Bokuto's eyes lit up, a smirk curling onto pale lips as Akaashi rolled his eyes, turning away and walking to the large back deck, the cool helping his nerves sooth. 

After a moment, he heard the deck's door close as someone approached, and by the sound of the all too arrogant walk, the flash of tacky clothes that Akaashi could spot from the corner of his eye, he knew it was Bokuto. 

"Hey, hey, hey~!" He started, making Akaashi turn to him, wanting so badly to curl his lip at the smolder that Bokuto was giving him, it nearly made him sick. Bokuto leaned in close, close enough for Akaashi to have to lean back to feel comfortable as Bokuto approached. 

"Baby, you look b-e-a-utiful!" He started, his smirk curling more as Akaashi rolled his eyes, his fingers itching just to drop kick this asshole into the pool. "I know, now leave me alone." He said shortly, seeing Bokuto's outrageous pointed hair dull down a little-how does that even work?!- before he brightened up again, although his attack seemed a bit weaker this time as he continued to speak, getting closer to Akaashi who backed up in small calculated steps. 

How much trouble would he get into for drowning this cocky asshole? Akaashi suspected a lot. 

"well, well! Feisty!" He chirped, waggling his eyebrows, "wanna make out?" Akaashi suppressed the ultimate urge to just kick Bokuto right in the balls right then and there, but he held himself back, taking a short breath and replying, his patience with the gambler's son was starting to wear thin. 

"Leave." He hissed, turning fully to Bokuto now who grinned, obviously thinking he had the upper hand at this point, which he obviously didn't. Akaashi was about to smack a bitch. 

And that bitch was this cocky son of a gambler. 

"Or what?" Bokuto asked, his smirk turning predatory at this point as he cocked his head to the side a bit, "are you going to fight me?" He asked chuckling afterwards, making Akaashi's blood boil almost over the top. 

"Like a girl?" Oh that was it!

He grabbed Bokuto by the shoulder, slamming his foot into his butt as the man fell into the pool with an undignified shriek of both surprise and terror. Akaashi felt his cheeks burn red as he squatted down, taking the wig off and tossing it to the side as Bokuto resurfaced, his eyes looking angry.

"What the hell?!" Akaashi nearly snorted as Bokuto looked up, his golden eyes going wide as he looked at Akaashi, as if he was looking directly into the center of the universe. Akaashi scowled at him, curling his lip before he answered, his pointer finger pressing on Bokuto's forehead, pushing him back a little. 

"Damn right I'll fight like a girl." He spat, standing again before he turned, his nose in the air before he entered the party room once more, none of the guests noticing him as he walked out the front doors and to the car where Daichi was sitting. 

"He's an ass." Akaashi mumbled as he got into the car taking off the clip-on earrings and the makeup the best he could as Daichi snorted. "Kenma gave the mission to you because you hate him, what did you expect? A blue-berry poptart?" Akaashi rolled his eyes again, taking off all of the makeup and leaning back a little. 

"Just drive me back home you jerk." He mumbled, "I've had enough rich-boys for one evening." Daichi chuckled, the car taking off down the street as Akaashi got lost in his thoughts, after a bit of time, he fell asleep, dreaming about golden eyes and spiked up hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Bokuto a moment for his mind to register what had just happened. 

As he climbed back out of the pool, which had drenched him fully-ew!- he had stumbled back up the steps into the house party, his guests calling to him for a moment, but he waved them off and walked to his room as fast as he could.

His thoughts traveled back to the man who had pushed him into the pool and insulted him, how green his eyes were, and how he answered each one of his flirts with snarky comments that made his heart throb in excitement. 

He had _never_ felt this way about anyone before! Not any women who he had seduced, not even any of the men he had ever met! Something about the vixen in that black dress made his heart throb and his mind blur as he thought back to him again and again, even as he pulled on an old t-shirt and some baggy sweat pants, the man never left his thoughts. 

He gave a sigh as he slumped against the door, snapping out of his thoughts as a soft knocking and the voice of his best friend's-basically his brother-voice came through the wood.

"Hey bro! You in there?! Are you okay?" Bokuto sighed, taking a dramatic approach to the problem on his mind. "I met someone, Kuroo." He said softly, there was pause, and then Kuroo's voice, this time softer, came through the wood again.

"Okay...? Who is it?" He asked, making Bokuto pause. Who was it? He had never seen that man, or woman, before in his life! "Long lashes," Bokuto started, raking a hand through his hair as he sighed dreamily. 

"Deep emerald eyes," those same eyes that had glared at him, pull of emotion, full of passion. Bokuto wondered what they would look like if they were filled with love instead of hate, the mere thought of it made his cheeks burn and the tightening in his gut feel as though it was a full of stomach cramp. 

"Wavy dark hair..." Bokuto wanted so badly to run his fingers through those dark curls, and as he thought of it, the mans' entire body seemed almost as enticing as his curly locks did. Those plump lips, puckered into a pout, cheeks that were dusted with pink... He nearly melted at the thought. 

"A beautiful body.." His mind wandered to the thought of that body in his arms, dancing with him, or better yet, underneath him. He could imagine the things he could do to that beautiful body, and he melted just a little bit more. 

"Looks so good in a dress..." What was this feeling?! He needed help.. He felt as though if he were to separated from the beautiful man for more than an hour, he would go insane!

Kuroo's laugh from the other side of the door popped him out of his fantasy, making his cheeks flush as he was about to bite back in a whine, Kuroo spoke again, his voice laced with laughter.

"Okay, okay! Tell me no more!" He laughed, making Bokuto flush more, pouting to himself, his blush only growing at Kuroo's next words, "my sweet summer child, you're in love!"  Bokuto nearly felt his heart stop. 

That was it?!

He was in love?! Him?! The playboy son of a powerful gambler?! 

He stood quickly, slamming the door open, nearly hitting Kuroo who snapped at him briefly, but he wasn't listening. "Bye!" He said shortly, not listening to Kuroo as he quickly found the nearest guard, talking to him quickly. 

"I need to find him!" He said, three of the guards nodding and mumbling before they rushed out, Bokuto trailing after them. No way was he gonna leave them to do the job! 

He needed to see his pool-pushing vixen again..

He didn't care if he wasted money, if his father or Kuroo got mad at him, he had to find him!

"Sir," Bokuto popped out of his thoughts as he got into the big car, a tablet with a picture of the man looking back at him, the name in the corner making his heart throb even more. 

_Akaashi Keiji._

This was it, his beauty had a name!

Now, all he needed to do was find Akaashi and make him Bokuto's. He felt his heart swell, feeling a lop-sided smile fall onto his face, he was going to find Akaashi! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma ships it

"You're not hungover, are you?" Akaashi groaned as he pressed his face into the cool surface of his desk, shaking his head a little. After he had pushed Bokuto into the pool and driven home, Daichi getting lost at least five times, they had gotten to Akaashi's apartment at the ungodly hour of midnight, crawled into bed, and what felt like seconds later, had to wake up for his job. 

"No, I'm not, Tobi." He mumbled, "just tired." Kageyama hummed, poking his head with a pencil until Akaashi groaned, slowly sitting up as he looked Kageyama's way, the raven haired teen was a part-timer here, his boyfriend, Hinata, worked there as well. 

Currently, there was a turtle on Kageyama's head. This was a normal occurrence, strangely. Akaashi knew that Hinata had gotten Kageyama that turtle, named Spike for whatever reason, and since then, it had become the office's pet. 

"Keiji. The Koutarou case." Kenma said, appearing next to Kageyama who jumped. "The hell? When'd you get here?!" He yelled, making Akaashi roll his eyes as Kenma ignored the teen, handing Akaashi the folder. 

"Apparently, Bokuto knows who you are." He said, making Akaashi furrow his eyebrows. "What?" He asked, Kenma shrugged. 

"That's what we want to know." He said, "apparently from Brutus," he was one of the undercover agents that was working for Bokuto personally, "after you left, Bokuto declared that he was going to find you. He's in love." Akaashi's jaw dropped a little as he stared at Kenma. 

"That's not all of it," Kenma started, interrupting whatever Akaashi was about to say. 

"After Brutus gave Daichi the information, he was taken down. Apparently Bokuto isn't as foolish as we think. He's got Brutus in chains, and the only deal he is willing to comply to is seeing you again." Akaashi swallowed thickly, nodding to himself as he stood, his face passive. 

"Where am I meeting him?" He asked, Kenma nodding down to the folder and then nodding to his own office, leading Akaashi inside. 

"You'll be meeting at Cafe Hiboux," he said, taking a box from under his desk. "He sent this." He opened the box, handing Akaashi a suit and tie.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "he wants to take me on a date?" He asked, almost scoffing at the idea, but when he looked into Kenma's eyes, he knew that it was serious. 

"Convince Bokuto to let Brutus go, a car will be sent to you as soon as you report back, and then get out of there as fast as you can. We don't know Bokuto's moves, so be careful." He sent Akaashi a rare smile to which Akaashi nodded to. 

"Your date is tonight at nine, I'll send you a text. Good luck." Akaashi nodded once more before he left, a tight feeling in his chest refusing to leave as he left the office, clutching the box in his hand before he got into his car, driving back to his apartment, unknowing of the black car that was trailing him, a certain spiked haired man sitting in the front, watching him as he left, smirking widely.

Akaashi Keiji...

The man he had fallen in love with..

He was almost in Bokuto's palm. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto has a dream. NSFW warning!

Panting. 

Hands gripping at his body, whimpers in a voice he couldn't get out of his head, heat, lust, love, hatred, disgust, passion. 

Bokuto opened his eyes slowly, seeing Akaashi coming undone underneath him, panting softly as he whispered out in words that were muddled by whatever blocked them in the dream.

He leaned down, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, feeling Akaashi kissing back softly, love and happiness swirling in Bokuto's chest as he felt Akaashi's hands wander up to his shoulders, holding him in place as their bodies moved in rhythm. 

He smiled more, lifting off as Akaashi smirked a little back. He watched as the picture faded a little, he was no longer in his bed, and no longer was Akaashi laying under him while encased in pleasure, both encased in the haze of a dream. He closed his eyes as he felt his body floating until the steadiness of Akaashi's hands touched his skin, feeling his heart swell in anticipation. 

He knew they hadn't been fucking, he knew that it was something different. He had felt fucking before, this was nothing like it. It was better. 

Something much more passionate was happening, and he couldn't wait for it. He opened his eyes again when he felt Akaashi's hands smoothing on his arms, his voice purring softly as their lips brushed together.

He moaned softly as he leaned into the kiss, grabbing Akaashi firmly by his waist, roughly pulling him in. He felt a sort of primal instinct drilling at his stomach, clenching in his lungs, clawing at his brain. 

It refused to let him go. 

And it made him feel positively vile. 

Akaashi pulled back a bit, his deep green eyes glittering with intent that was less than gentle as his grip tightened a bit and he grinded them against each other, his plump, pink lips curling into a snake's smirk as he leaned in again, capturing Bokuto's lips.

This kiss was anything but gentle, but it held not a speck of hatred, instead it fizzed with passion, lust, evil, and greed. 

The feeling that had gripped at his body roughly began to multiply as his hands unconsciously dragged over Akaashi's pale skin, down his billowing t-shirt, down to his bare thighs and squeezing harshly just below his short shorts, his fingernails like claws as he dragged his hands down more Akaashi's thighs, taking over the kiss once more rougher than usual. 

He felt their teeth click together, and Akaashi's teeth grabbing at his lip as they slowly pulled away, a spark in those green depths that teasingly drew Bokuto in.

He needed this man, his greed for that lush body, the voice he longed to hear on his skin in soft whimpers and acts of love, that obsession he harbored for this man only, the obsession that made his body tingle and his mind go blank as he imagined this really happening.

 _"Bokuto.."_ A voice that was not his nor Akaashi's rippled through the dream, causing Akaashi to fade a bit, Bokuto's once firm grip on the magical man he was in love with becoming transparent. 

 _"Bokuto! Wake up!"_ Bokuto whined as he rolled over, feeling heat scour at his body as he slowly began to wake up, feeling the rush of morning and the grogginess of just waking up hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He moaned again as he opened his eyes to find two things that made him have to pause. 

One; Kuroo was standing in his doorframe with a packet and an annoyed look on his face, and two; he had a raging boner that didn't look like it was gonna disappear anytime soon. 

"Whaba?" He mumbled, blinking blearily as Kuroo rolled his eyes, tossing the folder onto Bokuto's desk before turning to leave once more. 

"You're having dinner with Akaashi tonight." He said, smirking a little, "I figured you might want some info on the poor bastard that's gonna be stuck with you." He said jokingly, making Bokuto scoff as he sat up, hiding his erection the best he could. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you in a bit." He mumbled, watching as Kuroo chuckled, shrugging and leaving the room. 

Bokuto sighed as he looked down at his pants, sighing softly. 

He needed a shower and to read what Kuroo had found him, he had to make a good impression after all.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I advise you to listen to Milk and Cookies, it kind of goes with the work!!! I'm not really sticking much to the AU's story line itself, so, sorry if it upsets you!))
> 
> Bokuto takes Akaashi out to dinner and attempts to court, it doesn't work, and Bokuto uses plan b.

Akaashi couldn't stop pulling at the suit he was wearing, it was just a little too big on him and even though Kikyo had made some adjustments, it still didn't fit perfectly as his other clothes did. 

He wished he could be in his other clothes, he wished he didn't have to go on a date with a man-at a casual restaurant no less!- he had pushed into his own pool, the same man who was walking through the door at that very moment, three guards flanking him, making him look even more important as he walked through the the tables, some of the people staring at him but quickly looking away when the large men at Bokuto's side glared at them. 

Akaashi adjusted his suit one more time, the small knife that was attached to a strap on his arm reassured him a bit, as did the knowledge that he had from being in the Navy, but he pushed that out of his mind as Bokuto approached, smirking widely. 

"Hello, my beautiful darling!" He said, putting a bit of a stress on 'my' making Akaashi narrow his eyes for a fraction of a second, but he brushed it off and nodded to Bokuto mutely, his eyes flickering to the tall men who nodded to Bokuto, walking to the bar and talking to the bartender that shrunk back as they approached. 

Bokuto slid into his seat gracefully, grinning a bit as Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him more. 

"What are you smiling at?" Akaashi couldn't keep the snap out of his voice, but all Bokuto did was laugh. Akaashi decided that he hated that laugh. He hated Bokuto, he hated the huge earrings that he wore, hated the classy clothes that he had probably pulled from his closet without even a choice-it would explain his fashion sense- but most of all, he hated the look that Bokuto was giving him, as if he knew just what Akaashi was thinking, and maybe even more. 

"Nothing!" Bokuto sang, reaching forward and grabbing for Akaashi's hand, making the brunette flinch back, a disgusted look falling onto his face. "Don't touch me." He snarled, the knife in his sleeve practically burning, as if it was yelling at him to use it on the still-fucking-grinning Bokuto. 

Akaashi huffed and looked away, anger and frustration swirling in his chest a bit as he pushed down his anger, looking back to Bokuto who's grin had died down to a simple smile, one that made something in his steel heart quiver for half of a second, but enough to make him freeze up, feeling his ears start to burn. 

"Calm down!" Bokuto laughed, waving his hand, making one of his large bodyguards come sauntering over, placing down a glass of wine in front of Akaashi. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at Bokuto who shrugged, clogging his own small glass of whiskey. 

"Do you like the drink?" Bokuto asked as soon as he had drained his glass, his eyes flickering to the half-full glass of wine that Akaashi stared at, contemplating weather or not he should take a drink. But really, what's the worst that could happen? He had a knife, and had trained enough to be able to hold off any drugs that had been put into the wine, which he figured was not much, so really..What could go wrong?

Akaashi paused before he took a small sip of his wine, the bitter, sharp, taste spreading on his tongue, making him smile a little. He hadn't had a good glass of wine in years, so tasting something this good, so he tried to make the most of it. 

"You like it?" Bokuto asked, sipping from his refilled glass of whiskey, his smirk having another sort of gleam to it that made Akaashi a little uneasy, but he brushed it off. He had to get onto the topic that he was put on this date for. 

"Where is he?" He asked Bokuto, placing down his wineglass gracefully, not missing the slight stutter in Bokuto's eyes before he finally answered. "He's safe." He said, sipping his drink again, "for now, at least." He mumbled, reaching across the table and gently touching the side of Akaashi's face, his fingertips were rough and they felt odd against Akaashi's softer skin. 

"Why don't you enjoy my company?" He asked, his voice soft as he leaned in, something that was in the amber eyes of Bokuto made Akaashi unable to pull away, almost as if he was in a trance as Bokuto's hand grasped onto his cheek, the younger man not noticing that nearly all of the people in the restaurant had left, replacing them were more large men, blocking any way out. 

"Come with me.." Bokuto whispered, leaning in more as their lips brushed together. Akaashi's mind was screaming at him to pull away, to struggle, to fight the captivation that Bokuto had him trapped in, but he found that he couldn't move. 

Something had been in that drink. Something powerful..

He melted into Bokuto's kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as Bokuto waved his hand, a small pill being placed in his palm as he pulled away from Akaashi who was still struggling to regain his senses. 

"So, wadda you say?" Bokuto whispered, Akaashi unable to answer for several moments as Bokuto pulled him up from his seat, his smirk only growing more and more. "Be mine?" He asked. 

Akaashi blinked for a few moments, registering what he had said, snapping out of his daze for a few moments before he pushed away from Bokuto, just barely catching himself on a nearby chair until he fell to the ground, his eyes feeling blurred. 

"W-what...What have you done?" He wheezed, trying to look up at Bokuto, but his head felt too heavy to fully move as Bokuto closed in, grasping onto him tightly and pulling him into his arms, pressing the pill through his lips. 

"I'll make you mine.." The taller man whispered, Akaashi's mind shifting and his eyes dulling as Bokuto pressed their lips together again harshly, shoving the pill down Akaashi's throat as he finally shakes, and then falls into Bokuto's arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wakes up to a Bokuto who loves him maybe a little too much.

Akaashi couldn't tell how long he had been asleep, his body felt heavy and his mind was blurred and afraid. He felt as if he was being crushed, like something was pushing down on his lungs, stopping his breath. 

He forced his eyes to open, but it was too dark to see anything around him as he forced himself to try to move. His arms felt like lead and his legs were bound tightly with what he guessed was rope as his eyes looked around. 

The room he was in was large with sloping walls that were colored a rich red color with no patterns in them. From where he was lying, he couldn't see any visible windows, and being as dark as it was, he guessed that there were no lights as well. 

A door on his right opened quietly, barely creaking as soft footsteps padded towards the bed, a soft-eyed looking Bokuto coming into his line of vision. He smiled lightly, his smile growing as Akaashi struggled to sit, or even move. 

"I guess the drug I gave you was a little to intense." He cooed, his hand touching Akaashi's cheek gently, disregarding the glare that Akaashi sent him, his smile softening as he leaned in, his hands caging Akaashi's head between his arms as he leaned down, his smile turning into a sharp grin. 

"Y...You bastard...." Akaashi croaked, finally finding his voice through the haze in his mind and the drug in his blood as pins and needles pricked at his skin, his feeling slowly starting to crawl back into his arms, legs, torso, and other parts of his body.

Bokuto pouted a little, his hand cupping the back of Akaashi's head and yanking him forward too roughly, making Akaashi grit his teeth as Bokuto's hand grabbed his curls, yanking on the strands so that his head was tilted back almost uncomfortably. 

"I can't have you saying that.." Bokuto murmured, his lips skimming over Akaashi's throat as he swallowed hard, trying to buck Bokuto off of him, soon finding that his wrists and legs were tightly strung together, trapping him. 

"F-fuck.." He cursed, struggling more as Bokuto pressed his lips onto Akaashi's neck, dragging his lips up to Akaashi's chin, their lips nearly touching... But Akaashi was not just about to let that happen. 

He took in a breath before he slammed his head forward, crashing their foreheads together and sending Bokuto sprawling to the ground, cursing all the way as he glared up at Akaashi who was already struggling in his binds like a wild animal. He was too slow. 

"You're gonna regret that..." Bokuto snarled, standing up shakily as he approached, reaching out and snatching up the front of Akaashi's shirt, his fist slamming into the side of Akaashi's face, sending him tumbling to the ground with a pained cry. 

Bokuto stood above him, his face angered before he released a deep breath and turned to walk away, growling under his breath as he stalked away. Akaashi whimpered lightly as the door slammed, plunging him in blackness once more. 

He pushed himself off the floor the best he could, cradling his injured cheek with his shoulder, struggling to get out of his binds. Luckily for him, Bokuto was terrible at tying knots, so he escaped easily. 

Hissing slightly as he dropped the ropes onto the ground, he rubbed at his wrists before starting on the ropes at his feet, these ones were a bit hard. Maybe it was because his hands were shaking from the rush of blood flooding back into his limbs, or maybe it was the stinging pain that stabbed at his cheek, or maybe it was the fear that lingered in his mind. 

Of what Bokuto had done, about what he could have done. He shuddered at the thought of it. He could have died. The thought made him sick to his stomach as he untied his feet, standing shakily but falling quickly as black dots gathered in his eyes, slowly clearing as he struggled to move, but something was holding him back. 

His head was much clearer, but it was almost as if his body was still being held down by the drugs, making him unable to stand, nearly immobile. He felt like he was about to die.. 

Maybe he was. He didn't know where he was, he didn't have a communication device, nothing to tell his comrades that he was still alive. And how long had it been? It seemed like it had been months, and he had no knowledge if it was that time at all or if it had only been a few hours. 

The thought of him being asleep for weeks or even months on end, it made his hair stand up on end and tears prick at his eyes. His mother and father were probably grieving, unyielding sadness for the son who was still alive was dead. 

He swallowed the sob that threatened to break out of his mouth and forced himself to move, forced himself to continue to try to escape. Thinking of what everyone thought was near useless, he just had to keep his mind trained on the thought of escape. 

But even now as he struggled to even stand, that thought alone seemed pretty hopeless.. His mind was dipping back into the haze again, and something in his body sparked as he subconsciously heard something above him start to hiss, and before he knew it, the sweet smell of chloroform was filling his nose and before he could react or even hold his breath, he was collapsed against the floor in a dead faint, straight for anyone to find him and tie him up again. 

And as he slept, he dreamed of his mother and father and of the place where they lived when he was young. He felt safe. His ignorance was his bliss. 

But that couldn't last, so he gave into the sweet sleep, and thought of simpler times. 


End file.
